


We are a season. (Futari Saison)

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, M/M, Violinist!Izumi, as you can tell it's another keyakizaka46 song title, bad relationship management izuritsu ver, inspired by three sad songs ofc, pianist!Ritsu, some fluff there, this is rushed im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: It was spring that they fell in love.It was summer when they got together.It was autumn when both of them were crying.It was winter when they left everything behind and started anew.How Ritsu wanted to be with him for all eternity but it was inevitable that they had to part ways at some point in time.As every season passed, he still kept Izumi in his healing heart.(Pianist!Ritsu Violinist!Izumi)
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	We are a season. (Futari Saison)

**Author's Note:**

> HIII  
> So most of my fic inspo have come from Keyakizaka46 and I blame them for having wonderful songs to emulate my ideas.  
> This fic is inspired by three songs, Futari Saison by Keyaki (it's the title also duh), Just Be Friends and Answer by Dixie Flatline
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Spring was the season where flowers were blooming, symbolizing that it is time to start fresh. Walking through the hallways of the dormitories, Ritsu heard a string of melodies coming from one of the rooms. It was a violin but the sound of it wasn’t like any other violin, it was different. This violin stood out the most from all of the violinists he had heard play throughout his life. Even his own brother, who was a born prodigy didn’t stand a chance to this sound. The pianist stood outside of said room, quietly enjoying the beautiful sounds that the person living here was creating. For him, it felt warm. It was like each tone was planting seeds to his heart and those seeds started blooming into beautiful flowers right afterwards. Ritsu didn’t intend to stand in front of the room for long however, it seemed that he was too entranced by the melody that he didn’t realize it finally came to an end and that the one who was producing those beautiful melodies quickly stepped outside of his dorm. Red eyes widened at the sight of beautiful silver hair and crystal blue eyes, who knew that the violinist behind those notes would be as pretty as them?

_ “What are you doing here? Do I even know you?”  _

The annoyed tone of his quickly brought Ritsu back to reality. He honestly was disappointed that this beautiful violinist prince of his was a grumpy one. Well, it can’t be helped right? He just needs to find a way to open up that cold heart of his. The pianist quickly chuckled, “If it weren’t for your pretty violin playing, I wouldn’t have come to stick around to listen to you,” he grinned. The silver haired male quickly sighed. It looked like he wasn’t planning to get mad at him, so that’s a relief. 

“Ugh, that’s understandable. I’m sorry for assuming the wrong things. I would have known that my playing would be heard at the hallways so it’s a given that someone will stop by and listen,” he replied. “Anyways, since it looks like we live in the same dormitory. We should get to know each other right? My name is Izumi Sena and you must be?” Izumi asked Ritsu. Ritsu wasn’t sure how to reply, this guy seriously went from grumpy to a little bit kinder. That duality of his is really scary for him. Izumi Sena was a familiar name, he quickly recalled that Rei had once mentioned a new student by the same name, it probably had to be him.

Ritsu smirked, “Ritsu Sakuma. You probably know my older brother Rei. Although, he is an annoying one so I’d rather not talk to him. And, I’m a pianist,” he hummed in reply. The mention of his older brother quickly made Izumi raise an eyebrow. Who knew that he would meet his classmate’s younger brother in a situation like this? “Oh, and also I’d rather not have you call me by my last name. I don’t like it to be honest. Ah, also can I call you Secchan?”

Izumi’s eyebrows twitched again. This person is going to be a handful once he decides to be a proper friend. He honestly wished he didn’t play the violin at this time only to be heard by Ritsu. There was a soundproof practice room nearby also, he regrets not using it. The violinist let out a loud annoyed sigh, “Okay you can call me that Kuma-kun.” 

_ “Kuma-kun huh? I kinda like that nickname.” _

Right after that meeting, the two started visiting each other frequently. They would always have joint practice sessions and sometimes, the other would sleep over at the other’s house. Just an accidental encounter of the sound of the violin quickly connected them in such a way. It didn’t take too long for the both of them to start developing feelings for each other. Both of them enjoyed each other’s presence. Ritsu always loved Izumi’s delicate violin playing while Izumi admired how soft and gentle Ritsu’s melodies were with the piano. Combining their tone together created a heavenly sound that they wanted to play for their whole life. 

Before they knew it, it was summer. The blooming of beautiful sunflowers. 

The two decided that it would be nice to go on a trip together. Izumi found himself waiting for Ritsu right in front of his door. A few minutes passed and the other still hasn’t opened the door to his room. He then grew tired of waiting and decided to barge inside of Ritsu’s dorm room. It looked like a mess, a real mess. Izumi looked around to find him only to see the black haired pianist sleeping on the floor surrounded by music scores. The curious violinist quickly picked up the music sheets, wanting to know what he has been doing all night. His eyes widened when he quickly realized it was an original composition. Even by just reading the notes, he could hear the beautiful melodies of the song. Just how talented is this person? Ritsu’s eyes slowly fluttered open and grinned at the sight of Izumi carefully reading the sheet music.

_ “Secchan doesn’t know how to control his curiosity huh?”  _

* * *

It’s always a tradition during the summer to attend a summer festival. It took a while for Ritsu to convince Izumi that they should go to the nearby festival together. Of course, the other gave in, hence why he is standing right in front of the entrance, wearing the most fashionable yukata he could find. Ritsu grinned at the sight, “Oh wow, Secchan is wearing something presentable despite him not wanting to go a few hours,” he chuckled.

Izumi’s face turned red and groaned, “I just needed to be presentable okay? Why do I need to be walking side by side with you? You look like a total mess.” The black haired male ignored his comment and twirled around his yukata as he hummed. “Did you seriously ignore what I just said!?” 

Ritsu giggled, “Deep inside, Secchan thinks I look pretty in this. Don’t you agree~?” he hummed as he teased Izumi who was turning even more red every time the other poked him somewhere. He then stopped his teasing and let out his hand for the other to grab. The violinist looked so confused, he was unsure whenever or not he should take his hand. However, he didn’t need to grab it, Ritsu was the one who grabbed his instead. “You can’t really take any cues right? Let’s walk hand in hand together.” Izumi softly smiled at him grabbing his hand, slowly accepting that he would be in charge for this night and all he had to do was follow him.

The two of them did all sorts of things, played at the shooting range, grabbed some takoyaki to eat, (Although Ritsu was the one who ate the most food since Izumi was complaining about ruining his diet.) praying at the shrine and more. They just did the things that people would usually do at festivals while waiting for the grand event - the fireworks display. When it was almost time for it, Ritsu quickly dragged Izumi over to a secluded area, not too secluded to not see the fireworks well. In fact, it was one of the best spots to watch them. 

Hand in hand, they silently watched the beautiful fireworks that were shot up to the sky. Filling up the pitch dark with shining colors. Both of them were mesmerized by the sight, it was almost like this sight was telling them to talk about their true feelings. Izumi quickly felt Ritsu turning him around so they could face each other. Although he couldn’t see the other’s face properly due to the pitch dark, he knew that his whole face was a shade of red. The two of them remained silent before the violinist gathered the courage to speak up. “Hey. Do you mind if I kiss you?” 

Ritsu looked at Izumi and tightened the grip of his hand and softly smiled, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that to be honest. Of course you can. Do you know how much I love you? How much I want to play music with you every single day, I want to hear you play the violin until I die and--” the pianist was quickly cut off by a pair of lips in his. Both of them relaxed into the kiss and let go after a few minutes.

_ “Stupid. You sound way out of character.”  _

Right after that, the two got together. They played songs together, they hung out together and went out to dates. Both of them were too blind to see that one day, they just might need to let go of each other and part ways. 

* * *

Autumn arrived and both of them slowly started becoming obsessed with one thing. Ritsu was obsessed with Izumi’s beautiful violin and constant attention from him. He hasn’t received this much love until he met him. Izumi on the other hand, wanted to keep his beautiful compositions and sincere words of affection. The two of them grew unstable because of this.

Little by little, the beautiful melody that they once played together slowly started becoming more stiff and strained. The two noticed this of course and started placing the blame on each other when one person makes a tiny mistake. It was a risky game for them, relying on each other’s love to live and not even thinking of the consequences. 

Each leaf that fell down from the tree that grew from their love, the more the two become out of sync with each other. For what they thought a love that could last forever, it was a love that slowly started to fall apart.

Both of them decided it was best to have time to themselves.

Until the freezing winter arrived.

After a week of self evaluation, the two were sort of okay. Ritsu was a little awkward with Izumi sometimes and Izumi couldn’t even bear to look Ritsu right in the eye most of the time. Their constant fighting made them think if their relationship was truly an okay move for them. Until one day when they decided to hang out at the pianist’s dorm room to talk with each other.

As usual, they would always play the compositions Ritsu wrote for the two of them to perform. Unlike their melody during Autumn, they have become a little bit more stable compared to the unstable and angry melody that they had played together. It was melancholic, the love it once was slowly drained away as every note was played. They finished the song and the two of them started tearing up.

Izumi faced Ritsu, he was finally able to look at him right in the eye, “Kuma-kun. Do you think we should…,” he trailed off. “I’m moving to Florence right after this semester and with how things were one month ago, I think it’s--”

The black haired male stood up from his chair and walked up to him to give him the tightest hug as he cried at his chest, “As much I don’t want to lose you, I also don’t want to get hurt even more… Secchan is this really an okay decision? Are we too selfish?”

Izumi creased the silky black hair of Ritsu, trying to comfort him as he was also on the verge of crying more. “Both of us messed up. It’s honestly better for the two of us to do this,” he said as he lifted up Ritsu’s chin and bitterly smiled at him, “I can promise you this though, I don’t regret the time we spent together.”

It was a cold winter when they decided to part ways. The last time he saw Izumi was him leaving his empty dorm room behind. Ritsu decided to enter it before someone else moved in and found out that he had also been writing music sheets for them to play but they were never able to. The pianist fell down onto his knees at the empty room, clutching onto the sheets and the small letter that he left behind. Just how much pain did the two of them have to go through before they can finally move on? 

\---

A few years later, Ritsu had become a successful pianist, winning every competition that he had entered. For once in his life, he felt refreshed. Even after all those years, he kept Izumi in his healing heart. From a simple melody that he heard from him from a distance to a bittersweet and complex one that he wrote. Ritsu cherished those memories during that year, he really did. 

He heard that same melody again. 

To be honest, he was hesitant to open the door. Scared, since it might be the wrong person he was waiting for. Gathering up the courage, he slowly opened the door to see the same grey haired male he had fallen head over heels with before. Izumi turned around, eyes tearing up at the sight of Ritsu who’s eyes were in awe. The violinist put down his violin and walked up to the pianist that he had once given love. The black haired male smiled at him and said, “Did you regret the time that we parted ways?”

Izumi smiled back, “I don’t. I also don’t regret the time we spent together in the past.”

“Do you want to play the songs that you wrote?”

“Of course. I’ve been waiting to cross paths with you again.”

They are a season that passed but they will come by again once the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit questionable, do they try to get back together or just remain as friends?? idk if i will right a second chapter or a stand alone fic for this but if i find another keyaki song or a 22/7 song that fits with the theme might as well lol  
> I'm on twitter! !! I scream about Koji Kominami @treasureknights
> 
> Note, listen to Futari Saison pls


End file.
